1. Field of the Invention
Subject invention relates to a cap with an openable lid mounted on a container for discharging contents thereof by pushing a push button, and more particularly relates to a cap with an openable lid for discharging contents of a container by opening a lid constructing a part of the cap and the push button being pushed thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
Caps covering opening of container containing contents are well known, and cap by structure of mounting a lid to cap body through a hinge and exposing an opening by opening the lid is a type of such caps. This type of caps are not lost or forgotten to be on containers because the cap body is mounted to the container. However, it takes time and may be troublesome to disengage a lid from a hook of the cap body due to some required actions therefor, for example, flipping lid by fingers, pushing up lid by a hand while holding the container by the another hand, etc., and therefore, showing opening of the container may be troublesome.
A cap to be opened by pushing a pushing portion by fingers of a hand while holding the container by the same hand has been introduced (for example, JP Patent Application Publication No. 1998-338256). This cap consists of a cap body, a pushing portion freely connected to the cap body, and a lid portion connected to the pushing portion trough doubled hinge. A hook is mounted between the cap body and the lid portion, and a spigot is formed as projecting inside of the lid portion. Opening of container is covered and the lid portion is fixed on the cap body with the hook by setting the spigot in the opening of the container. The spigot is gotten off from opening of the container while the hook is released by holding the container, pushing the pushing portion, and rotating the lid portion connected to the pushing portion at the time of opening the cap.